We have, in past patenting and commercial activity, presented devices of the class first described above (and related methods and apparatus) wherein stretched, heat shrinkable, non-metallic fibers are used in particular laid-up constructions and shrink processed to yield slabs, sheets or batts (or other structures) made up of self-bonded fibers. The end product slabs, sheets or batts have a selected high density compared to the original layup (but low compared to equivalent thickness and equivalent porosity ceramic or metal or fiber-reinforced-matrix structures). The fibers or a major portion thereof in any such device, are preferably selected from the group of heat shrinkable polymers consisting of polyamides, polyimides, acrylics, polypropylene (and higher polyolefins), polyphenylene sulfide, polyetherimide, aromatic ether ketones and the like, with up to five weight percent content of plasticizing material integral to such fibers (preferably made of oligomers of the fiber's basic polymer species). Our prior work is described, e.g., in published U.K. Pat. Appl. 2217355, in non-patent literature and embodied in commercial devices known under the trademarks PYROPEL, of Albany International Corporation.
The disclosures of the foregoing referenced publications and other items are incorporated herein by reference as though set out at length herein.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the effective utilization of devices of the class first cited above.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for matching mass production and custom tailoring needs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new class of dimensionally stable, flame resistant, high strength, light weight and insulating materials.